ChєckMαtє
by writers.bar
Summary: TH#: Si le hubieran dicho a Edward Cullen que una persona cambiaría su mundo, él se hubiera reido —Bella es diferente. El juego en el que estan los puede dañar a ambos— Le recordó Emmett —No hay ningún otro tipo de sentimientos— le aclaró —¿Estás seguro?
1. Prologo: Desde Ahora

**_D_eclaimer:** Twilight no nos pertenece. =(

**_P_arejas:** Edward_x_Bella

**_R_esumen:**_ Si algún día, le hubieran dicho a Edward Cullen que una persona cambiaría todo su mundo, él simplemente se hubiera reido por tal desfachatez._

_— Bella es diferente, Edward.— Le recordó Emmett._

_— Lo sé, no tienes por qué repetirmelo._

_— El juego en el que estan los puede dañar a ambos._

_— No hay ningún otro tipo de sentimientos — Le aclaró._

_— ¿Estás seguro?— Cuestionó viendo el tablero de ajedrez. — Deberías reconciderarlo.— movió la "Reina"— Jaque Mate._

-

.

-Never Think- : dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : aclaraciones x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

**Never Think** : palabras importantes

.

-

* * *

**C****h**_**ec**_**k****M****a**_**t**_**e**

**By:** **W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

* * *

**-**

_**Prólogo**_**: Desde Ahora**

**-  
**

"_El que hoy no está dispuesto, menos lo estará mañana."_

Cansancio.

Esa palabra reflejaba muy bien la realidad de los estudiantes de las secundaria Forks a mediados de semestre.

Sobretodo para los de último año, que claramente tenían que esforzarse el doble. "Sus calificaciones equivalen a lo que serán fuera de esta escuela" Escucharon decir más de una vez a alguno de sus profesores. "En un cerrar de ojos ya estarán en la universidad".

Y ahora, haciendo caso omiso a esas palabras, todos los alumnos del instituto que cursaban el último año, ocupaban un gran porcentaje de la biblioteca de la secundaria. ¿Cuántas personas estaban ahí?... Todos, cada estudiante del curso_, _**excepto una.**

La alumna más destacable en disciplina y en notas, con un promedio que le daba excelentes expectativas de vida.

— Pero aún así no es perfecto— Susurró con frustración. Ella, una de las alumnas con más altas notas; Ella, la de promedio normal, pero aún así era demasiado inteligente; Ella, que sólo fallaba en una de las numerosas y difíciles clases; Ella, Isabella Swan no tenía nada de perfecta en clase de Anatomía, aún cuando era la mejor —"Excepto por ese arrogante"—

Aquel que cada vez que pasaba por su mente, en ella recorría un sabor amargo recordándole terribles escenas. — La experiencia hace al maestro— masculló con rabia, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras trataba de no pensar en él y su rostro, que la distraía hasta quedar sin aliento. — ¡Basta Bella!- se gritó a sí misma.

Suspiró, llevaba más de una hora en su cuarto, dejando de lado miles de deberes que requerían su atención, con un libro de biología humana entre sus manos maldiciendo por el poco gusto que tenía por aquella materia.

¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió enseñar sobre reproducción sexual?

¿Qué ciencia tenía todo esto?

Y lo más importante… ¿Para qué rayos le serviría **eso** en su vida?

No sabía y tampoco lo quería saber, sólo quería acabar con este estúpido examen y seguir con su vida, aunque fuese aburrida.

— ¡Maldita asignatura! — Chilló enojada mientras hacía volar el libro por los aires — ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estudiar esto? Estoy segura de que nadie más lo ha hecho, ni tampoco le interesa— Agarró su almohada que fue victima de una estrangulación por parte de la chica, pero no pasaron más de algunos segundos cuando empezó a reírse de si misma — Tonta Bella, estás hablando sola, otra vez— se levantó más animada a recoger el texto educativo, pero paró en seco al ver que éste estaba abierto, justo en la página que mostraba el aparato reproductor masculino. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras lo cerraba por completo.

— Tonta Bella — se repitió. Para ella… era difícil imaginárselo. Nunca lo había visto, era una de las pocas que no había pasado por la cama con un hombre.

.

Caminó hacia el espejo grande que estaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación, se vio con ese suéter roñoso, el cual era su favorito, y sus pantalones que parecían ser de miles de temporadas anteriores. Observó su cabello, todo alborotado por la poca preocupación que le prestaba; como siempre, sin maquillaje, algo que amaba pero que para Alice era una aberración más que tremenda.

Estaba cansada, en cierta forma, de ser así, que los chicos no le miraran como una mujer y que las chicas se burlaran por la poca generosidad que tuvo la naturaleza con ella.

**Pobres Ignorantes.**

Aún así, en parte tenían razón; con los únicos hombres que tenía contacto y podría decirse que tenía una relación de amistad, eran Jasper y Emmett, —sin contar como hombre al personaje que tenía ese juego de ignorarla por temporadas y a la vez, era alguien que simplemente no **quería** soportar, ni siquiera a veinte metros de distancia— Bueno, sin contarlo a él, su relación con Emmett y Jasper no le importaba, los dos ya tenían a alguien.

— Es hora de cambiar — se dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ya tenía un plan, obviamente la ayudaría Alice.

.

¿Y quién iba a pensar que su vida en verdad cambiaría drásticamente?

Para bien, claro…**Excesivamente bien.**

Sólo recordar como empezó el año le hizo asegurarse más de su cambio.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa, pues haber cómo empiezo! Haber, éste es el primer fic, por lo cual estamos un poco ansiosas._

_Writersbar, es una cuenta de dos chicas (más informacion en el perfil :D__) que esta enfocada a escribir historias, no sólo de twilight, pero que -sin duda- haremos en su mayoria xD!._

_**S**oy una de ellas__, con antiguedad en esta pagina, y pues, decir qe éste es el primer fic qe hago en compañia de otra persona, lo cual me es divertido e ingenioso. El fadom en qe me manejo no es precisamente éste (se darán cuenta por mis historias xD) aún así, me encanta la pareja y decidí aventurarme en escribir aquí._

_**L**a trama quizás suene un poco cliché, pues no partimos del todo incentivadas, pero creo que -con lo que llevamos escrito- puede ser distinto.  
_

_**E**s extraño escribir ésto, pues no se cuando hablar en plural xD, pero como yo tengo más experiencia que mi amiga decidí hacer esta aclaración._

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

**W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

**.**


	2. Un Inusual Comienzo

**_D_eclaimer:** Twilight no nos pertenece. =(

**_P_arejas:** Edward_x_Bella

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : aclaraciones x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

"Never Think" : Pensamientos

_Never Think _: Flash Back

**Never Think** : palabras importantes

-

* * *

**C****h**_**ec**_**k****M****a**_**t**_**e**

**By:** **W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

* * *

**-**

**_Capítulo 1:_ Un Inusual Comienzo**

**-  
**

"_Nada puede surgir de la nada."_

La noche caía en su esplendor, acompañando a la lluvia. Y por enésima vez, en aquel cuarto, suspiraba, tratando de poder cerrar los ojos y dormir, algo que claramente no estaba logrando.

Suspiró, otra vez.

Nunca había sido amante de los cambios, por ella, le bastaría vivir su vida tal y como estaba. La idea de poner y sacar, deshacer y renovar, ir de allá para acá, no era lo que más le gustase, sobre todo si no era la que tomaba la decisión.

Aguantó el aire en sus pulmones.

Recién, a horas de estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido, se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de su madre: "Nos iremos a Forks". ¿Quiénes se creían, para manejar así su vida?

—Mis padres —Se respondió con ironía.

Se revolvió en su cama, tratando de encontrar la posición más cómoda para intentar —de nuevo— poder conciliar el sueño.

Sus ojos chocaron con el reloj de mesa frente suyo, y alzando la mano, pudo prender la pequeña lámpara para rectificar lo que había meditado.

Eran las dos de la madrugada.

Suspiró derrotada. Estaba confirmado.

Había empezado mal su primer día en la nueva escuela. Lo comprobó, tiempo después, al sentir el constante bullicio que le transmitía el despertador. ¡No había dormido nada! Y como si el aparato tuviera la culpa de su develo, lo apagó con cierto rencor.

.

Bajó ya más despejada, encontrándose con sus padres desayunando. Uniéndoseles a los pocos segundos.

—¿Estás ansiosa Bella? Es tu primer día —anunció su madre, como si aquello fuera de gran importancia.

—Un poco —contestó masticando una tostada. No le quería dar tanta importancia a algo que para ella no lo era. Así es la vida ¿No? No le gustaban los cambios, pero los aceptaba, y si sus padres se sentían a gusto y con una mayor facilidad viviendo en aquel pequeño pueblo, pues ella ni modo, tenía que acatar.

.

Tras un par de palabras más salió de la casa, con llave en mano, para abrir su auto e ingresar sin mucha ilusión en él.

.

Minutos se tardó en encontrar el instituto, y tras repasarlo con la mirada, se dispuso a caminar con paso cuidadoso hasta el interior. Mirando con desconfianza el suelo resbaloso.

Sus pies se dirigieron, casi por inercia, al lugar de recepción; tratando de buscar orientación en aquel extraño lugar. ¡Todo era tan nuevo para ella! Desde el lugar donde residía hace una semana, hasta aquel edificio educacional, sumándole el hecho de las personas que le rodeaban, mirándola con cierto interés, de forma minuciosa.

¡Tenía una nueva vida por vivir! **Y no la quería.**

.

Una vez, cerca de la mujer, de entrada edad, trató de sonreír y pedir su horario, como si fuera de todos los días ¡Que gran esfuerzo!

Lamentablemente no sucedió así.

—Bienvenida —Habló la señora, recordándole su ingreso—. Te estábamos esperando.

—OH —fue lo único que dijo, en tono bajito—. Gracias—. Terminó de pronunciar una vez le entregó unos papeles.

—De nada y suerte —Agregó sonriente.

Imitó aquella sonrisa, tratando de parecer educada. Su mente revivió la conversación antes platicada.

—"Genial, nadie sabe que existo" —Pensó con ironía, mientras caminaba.

Su marcha terminó cuando unos chicos se pararon frente a ella, interrumpiéndole el paso.

—Isabella Swan, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—Emm… sí —Contestó algo cohibida.

Después de la presentación de todos, Bella, con la mejor cara que pudo, trató de seguir, sin embargo aquel chico que recordaba como Mike le quitó el horario de clases con toda la confianza.

—Yo también tengo clase de Lenguas —Informó emocionado—. Nos vamos juntos, así te aprovecho de mostrar el lugar—. Aseguró poniéndose a su lado. —Adiós —Se despidió de los otros. Isabella sólo alzó su mano en señal de retirarse de ahí, y sin hablar, siguió al chico que no paraba de contarle cosas que no entendía del todo.

.

Las horas siguientes fueron de lo más aburridas y normales, cosa que agradecía.

Pero todo pareció cambiar con la hora del receso.

Sentada en una mesa, rodeada de sus compañeros, que con dificultad recordaba, vio entrar a un grupo de cinco chicos, entre ellos una mujer.

—"Ella, es la chica del centro comercial" —Observó a la que se sentaba en una mesa lejana a la suya—. Alice—. Susurró recordándola.

.

_Indecisa recorría las tiendas de ropa, buscando algo para ella. _

_El estar en un clima cálido sólo te hace tener ropa liviana. El mudarse a un pueblo donde la mayor parte del año está nublado y frío, te hace ir a comprar vestimentas más abrigadoras. _

_Insistía que había más "Contras" que "Pros" en aquella decisión tomada por sus padres. Vio a lo lejos a su madre, también buscando lo necesario para vivir. Siguió observando las diversas estanterías. Con su mano agarraba los documentos necesarios para su traslado al nuevo instituto. Entraba en tres días más._

_La torpeza era una característica que prefería no mostrar, aún así su inconciente se empeñaba en hacerlo ver. Como ahora, que se encontraba botada en el piso, dejando desparramados las diversas hojas, tratando de recogerlas, sin mucho éxito._

—_Se nota que eres nueva por esta zona —Oyó decir mientras veía una pálida mano tomando parte de lo suyo—. Nadie anda tan lento por aquí._

—_Yo... —Levantó la vista, junto con su cuerpo. Miró fijo a la persona frente a ella—. Gracias—. Habló cohibida. —"No puede ser tan hermosa" —Fue todo lo que pensó, tratando de agarrar lo que le entregaba._

—_A juzgar por éstas cosas, irás al mismo instituto que yo. Así que sería muy bueno verte de nuevo —Comentó sonriendo._

—_Claro —Balbuceó—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Alice —Respondió__animada—. ¿Tú?_

—_Bella… Swan —Dijo con incomodidad._

—_Entonces, hasta pronto Bella._

_Y como vino, se fue. Con paso elegante desapareció entre la multitud de personas. _

.

Nada más acabar con su comida se dirigió a la siguiente clase, sin embargo, nunca se esperó toparse con un grupo de chicos, que parecían verdaderos modelos de TV.

—Hola —y aquella voz. Pudo enfocar más su vista para percatarse de la mujer—. Vaya, esperaba encontrarte, pero no tan pronto.

—Cierto —Apoyó Bella con timidez.

—Creo que es el momento para presentarte a mis amigos y hermanos —Añadió.

**Así fue como lo conoció.**

Emmet y Jasper parecían ser divertidos, aunque el primero más aventurero que el otro. Rosalie pareció indiferente ante su presencia, pero él.

Edward.

Él pareció enojado, aburrido, hasta incómodo con sólo mirarla. ¡Ni siquiera la saludó!

Por lo menos Rosalie le dijo un confortante "Mucho gusto", pero él.

—"¿Quién se cree?"—Pensó molesta.

Y es que, prácticamente, la estaba ignorando como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

—"Que imbécil más grande" —Ella no soportaba a las personas superficiales—. "Maldito, estúpido"—. Se limitó a decir mentalmente, mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse. Lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer, haciendo caso omiso a Alice y sus invitaciones. —"Como si fuera el mejor panorama" —se dijo—. "Definitivamente quiero salir de aquí".

—¿Qué clase te toca? —Le preguntó uno de los del grupo, el de cabello oscuro y músculos de sobra.

—Mm —Bella sacó su horario del bolsillo del pantalón—. Inglés—. Comenzó a dar un paso atrás. —Bueno… me voy.

—¡Espera! Pero mira qué casualidad —Mientras hablaba fue curvando su sonrisa—. A Edward y a mí nos toca la misma clase—. Dirigió su mirada de complicidad al muchacho que apoyaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

—Claro —Musitó cohibida—. Entonces ¿Vamos?—. Dijo tratando de entender el por qué de ambas presencias todavía cerca de ella.

Empezó a caminar junto a los dos, algo incomoda.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? —Le preguntó Emmet a Edward golpeando su hombro.

—Nada —Murmuró fastidiado.

Bella trató de no mirarlos y siguió su camino tratando de ser invisible y así empezar a divagar en sus pensamientos. Estaba totalmente segura que este año quería tener buenas calificaciones, no es que el año pasado le haya ido muy mal, pero su ego no llegaba para ser la mejor de la clase. Este año no tendría distracciones, solamente la escuela sería su fin.

De repente una pregunta la hizo romper la línea de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices Bella? —Emmet le preguntó con ojos emocionados, Bella dudó por un momento, ¿Estaba hablando de nuevo lo que pensaba?

—¿Qué cosa?... No te escuché —Dijo tímida.

—Eres igual de despistada que Edward —Dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano—. Lo que decía era… bueno era una pregunta… ¿Tienes novio?

—Bueno… no —Al instante su piel pálida comenzó a ponerse un poco rosa.

—¡Te estás poniendo roja! —Exclamó con un tono más alto de lo que hablaba anteriormente—. ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes a alguien!

—No, ¡si no tengo novio! —Le gritó Bella mientras trataba de convencerlo.

—Déjala Emmett, mejor entremos a clases —expresó su hermano empujándolo para que entrara a la sala—. Aunque ese tono en la piel le queda muy tierno—. Susurró para él mismo; haciendo que ella se pusiera el doble de roja, de lo que estaba. Poniendo sus ojos como platos ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado?

¿Quién se creía? Primero… Cuando fue el momento de conocerse, la ignoraba completamente, ni siquiera un "Hola" o un "¿Cómo estás?" Nada. ¡Nada de nada!

A ella le molestaba tanto, pero **tanto** las personas superficiales, que te ignoran y que sólo con la expresión de su cara dice que no eres digna de cruzar una palabra con ellos. Y ahora… Aquel chico, en menos de diez minutos de haberla ignorado ¿le decía que se veía tierna? ¿Que tenía él en su cabeza? Era el ser más extraño que había visto.

.

El resto del día pasó normalmente para su alivio.

Un grupo de chicas se le acercaron cuando finalizaban las clases. Recordando sólo el nombre de una: Jessica. Quien amablemente, y sin que ella se lo preguntara, le empezó a hablar de los distintos chicos y chicas. De los grupos que estaban formados en aquel establecimiento.

—Bueno, nosotras tratamos de que todos, en especial los nuevos se sientan cómodos, somos como el comité de bienvenida. Así que cualquier duda que tengas dínosla, te ayudaremos, somos una de las pocas chicas que sabemos todo lo que pasa —Le guiñó un ojo, confiada.

—Gracias —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, tratando de ser educada—. "Aunque no me interesa"—. Recapacitó. —"Ni siquiera sé de que hablan ahora" —Meditó, buscando palabras para decirles, afortunadamente el timbre la salvó—. Bueno, me tengo que ir—. Se despidió en forma veloz. —Nos vemos.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

—¿En qué piensas Alice? —Interrogó Jasper apoyado en el vehículo, esperando a Emmett y a Rosalie a que salieran de sus clases.

—En Bella —Articuló con un deje de emoción.

—¿La chica nueva? —Volvió a cuestionar.

—Sí —Asintió levemente—. ¿Qué te parece?—. Aquella pregunta se la dirigió al tercer integrante, que se había mantenido al margen.

—¿Quién? —Expresó de manera dura e indiferente.

—Tú sabes de quien hablo, aunque debes admitirlo Edward Cullen, esa postura tuya fue muy mala ¡Qué debe haber pensado de nosotros! No era necesario ser así.

—Me la habías descrito como alguien hermosa.

—Y lo es —Contestó Alice enfadada.

—¿Interiormente verdad? —Ironizó él, igual de molesto, mirándola a los ojos—. Me había entusiasmado con tu increíble descripción Alice, siempre es lo mismo.

—Tú eres el que sólo ve otras cosas. Deberías cambiar.

—No es de mi gusto —Siguió replicando.

—Tampoco esperaba que tuvieras algo con ella —Habló bufando—. Solo me pareció, para compartir, que sería agradable. Ella se ve diferente a las demás.

—Es más… ¿Callada? —Comentó Jasper, tratando de parar aquella discusión.

—¡Sí! Demasiado callada y tímida, cuando le pregunté si tenía novio se puso muy roja —Comentó Emmett a su hermana al instante de llegar, tomado de la mano de Rosalie.

—Pero Emmett… Tú y tus preguntas, ¿No le podías preguntar otra cosa? Con suerte cruzaron palabra —Regañó, entrando al auto.

—No era nada del otro mundo —Siguió Emmett.

—¡Ya paren! ¿No pueden hablar de algo más interesante? —Intervino Rosalie sentándose en el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor.

—¿Cómo qué Rose?­ —Espetó Alice sentándose junto a Jasper y Edward en la parte trasera del automóvil—. ¿Tu nuevo esmalte de uñas? O ¿Tus nuevos lentes de contacto?

—Déjala amor, mejor vamos a casa —Le dijo Emmet dándole unas tiernas palmadas en su pierna.

Rosalie le sonrió sensualmente mientras ponía el automóvil en marcha.

—Hablemos de ropa, Alice —Sentenció divertida, ganándose la mirada emocionante de ella.

Todo se arreglaba en un dos por tres, así eran ellos. **Y así querían seguir siendo.**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**  
o**laa! Esperamos qe les haya gustado n.n; Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos =)**  
**

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

**W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

**.**


	3. Desfavorables Sorpresas

**_D_eclaimer:** Twilight no nos pertenece. =(

**_P_arejas:** Edward_x_Bella

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : aclaraciones x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

"Never Think" : Pensamientos

_Never Think _: Flash Back

**Never Think** : palabras importantes

-

* * *

**C****h**_**ec**_**k****M****a**_**t**_**e**

**By:** **W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

* * *

**-**

_**Capítulo 2:**_ **Desfavorables Sorpresas**

**-  
**

_"Una serie de errores pueden culminar en el mejor resultado posible."_

—"Vaya, sí que esta escuela es rara" _—_Pensó mientras se dirigía a su vehículo, primero ese grupo de jóvenes muy sociables, luego Alice con sus hermanos y amigos, y por último un comité de Bienvenida. ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Vampiros que se mueren por beber tu sangre?

Sus pasos se dirigieron al monovolumen—. "Sería increíble que esta chatarra volara y no hiciera tanto ruido"_—_. Sus ojos se dirigieron al vehículo que recién abandonaba el lugar. —"Ellos, son tan extraños" —aquella palabra definitivamente describía bien a los Cullen.

Bueno, sólo un poco. En realidad era aquel chico que la trataba de forma absurda, a su pesar.

Y si analizaba un poco más su primer día no fue como ella lo había imaginado.

Llegó a casa sin mayor contratiempo, relatando su día a sus padres. Omitiendo algunas cosas. Decidiendo en pocos minutos ir a dormir. Estaba tan cansada, en verdad que había sido un día agotador, por lo menos mañana comenzaría otro día.

.

Y así fueron pasando los días, convirtiéndose en semanas. Habían sido muy agradables con ella, hasta Rosalie le había dirigido una sonrisa, casi todos, excepto, aquel ser. Que a su parecer ni siquiera valía la pena nombrarlo. Era tan indiferente, tan egocéntrico y arrogante, que le resultaba difícil creer que era hermano de Alice.

¿Qué hacer con su vida? Si ella no eligió mudarse a ese pueblo. Era un mejor trabajo para Charlie, eso era todo.

¿Qué hacer? Seguir viviendo. Nada podía empeorar las cosas. Toda la magia de su existencia se quedó con su vida pasada.

¿Conocer a otras personas? Lo estaba haciendo. Lo estaba intentando. De verdad.

Trataba de juntarse con Jessica y su grupo, con Mike y los chicos. Con Alice y ellos... pero él, lejos de molestarla, **la incomodaba.**

¿Qué hacer entonces? Ignorarlo, evitar su presencia, mantener aquellos lazos alejados.

Definitivamente eso haría.

**¿Qué podría salir mal?**

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

—¡Bella levántate! —El grito de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Voy! —Contestó mirándose por última vez al espejo. Pensando en la agradable rutina que tenía. Nada mejor que esa y el silencio.

A veces sentirse tan cómodo con algo da miedo, pero para ella, no. Estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse a la misma hora del día anterior, por casi todo el mes que llevaba en Forks. Después de la ducha matinal que servía para reflexionar y después arreglarse su cabello, el cual tenía poco interés por ella, frente al espejo.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, todo en su vida lo era. Lo único que variaba en el día a día era la asignatura que estudiaba en las tardes, que hasta eso ya era una rutina; lunes: Química, Marte: Física, y así proseguían los días.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —La misma pregunta de todos lo días que le hacía su madre.

—Bien, gracias —Dijo poniendo un poco de mermelada a su tostada.

—Cada día aquí hace más frío —Comentó Charlie sorbiendo un poco de su café.

—Deberías abrigarte más Bella… Podrías ir a comprarte un abrigo el fin de semana… pregúntale a alguna amiga tuya si por casualidad te quisiera acompañar. Yo encantada te acompañaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento.

Bella lo pensó por un minuto, su panorama favorito no era ir de compras, siempre ocurría una desgracias cuando iba, o era ella la que quedaba en el piso, o era ella más los montones de ropa acumulada en la tienda, definitivamente, no era su panorama favorito.

—Buena idea Renée, Bella, recuérdame encargarte algunas cosas para mi escritorio en el trabajo —Le dijo Charlie recogiendo el tazón de él y de Bella.

—Bueno, irás mañana.

—¡¿Mañana?! —Gritó Bella.

—Claro Bells, mañana es sábado.

—Es muy pronto —Se quejó.

—¿Tenías algún plan? —Preguntó su madre.

—No —Emitió por lo bajo.

—Entonces no veo el problema —Y con ello y la sonrisa triunfante de sus padres se fue al instituto.

—"Creo que le diré a Jessica"_ —_Pensó en el camino—."Es la que más me habla".

Llegó al instituto cuando el timbre indicaba el ingreso a clases. Así es que, con trote rápido se dirigió hacia la sala indicada según su horario. Se sentó junto a una tal Lauren, que más allá de comparar respuesta, no se dijeron.

La mañana pasó normal, entre tareas, trabajos y poner atención, ya había llegado el almuerzo.

—¡Por aquí, Bella! —vociferó Mike desde un lugar del comedor.

Con sorpresa se acercó, pues aquella mesa estaba conformada por más de diez personas, entre ellas Alice Cullen a quien saludó de manera gentil, junto a todos, incluyendo a un espécimen, a su juicio, que no tendría que hacerlo. Pero tenía educación, sus padres le inculcaron aquello.

Se sentó, y entendiendo el por qué todos estaba reunidos. Estaban planeando una salida a la playa uno de estos días. Si el clima favorecía, irían a la Push, para hacer un rato de sociabilidad.

Bella aceptó con gusto aquella invitación, al fin y al cabo irían todos. Comiendo de forma lenta escuchaba las indicaciones en las que se ponían de acuerdo. Ella sólo asentía cuando era necesario. Y quizás, hubiera querido seguir como si nada en aquella extensa mesa, si no fuera por lo que pasó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Oyó preguntar a metros de ella, giró su rostro, un poco curiosa, y se encontró con Emmett y Edward hablando, éste último, con su celular en la mano, leyendo algo de él. A su lado, su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona. —¿Qué harás? —Fue la nueva interrogante de Emmett.

Dudoso ladeó la cabeza, tratando de tomar una decisión. Y pareció que se hubiera decidido al fin, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Isabella, quedando enfrentados por extensos segundos.

—Me tengo que ir —Anunció de manera general, para extrañeza de todos.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó Rosalie directamente.

—Tengo que hacer algo —Respondió sin más.

Y así como lo vio Bella, le vio partir.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero cuando desapareció, su cuerpo se estremeció, y un sabor amargo recorrió su boca.

**Lo mejor era pensar otra cosa.**

—¡Mike! —Llamó al chico, sentado a su lado—. ¿Sabes dónde está Jessica? No la he visto, y necesito hablar con ella—. Explicó tratando de olvidar aquella extraña sensación antes sentida.

—Hum… creo que está en el salón Audiovisual, parece que tenía que terminar un trabajo —Le comunicó sonriente.

—Vale, gracias la iré a buscar —Y sin hacer mayor gesto, se retiró, dejando de lado a los chicos todavía organizándose para la salida.

.

Sus pasos inseguros, trataban de encontrar la habitación en donde estaba la persona que estaba buscando, sin embargo al pasar varios minutos, aceptó que no conocía del todo aquel establecimiento pues definitivamente estaba bastante desorientada.

Después de, irremediablemente, pedir indicaciones pudo llegar hasta su destino final.

Con andar cansino se acercó, su mano tocó la perilla de aquel salón, pero unos extraños ruidos provenientes del interior hicieron detener tal acción.

Con cuidado acercó su oído hacia la fina madera que tenía como puerta y trató de escuchar algo coherente, pero nada parecía entendible. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de retener sus ansias se querer entrar, aun así no lo consiguió. Con el corazón a mil por hora abrió, un tanto despacio, por si se encontraba con algo extraño, mas, lo que observó, nunca en su vida lo pudo imaginar.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Jessica apegada a Edward Cullen… con sus torsos desnudos. Jadeantes, sudorosos, y con claras muestras de haber hecho algo para nada relacionado con los estudios.

Edward se giró a ver quien era la persona que había abierto la puerta… ahí estaba ella con su cara, mucho, pero mucho más roja de lo que se había puesto en toda su vida y con sus ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Lamentablemente de nuevo esa sensación que apareció en la cafetería, aparecía de nuevo con el doble de intensificación.

Y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. **Aturdidos.**

—Yo... Lo siento —Balbuceó incómoda—. De verdad, lo siento, no quería interrumpir—. Y tras lo dicho retrocedió un paso, queriendo esfumarse de ahí.

—Espera —Escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

Un frío recorrió su columna. Era extraño, pero no quería quedarse, ni siquiera para posibles explicaciones.

No, no quería escucharlo, lo miró a los ojos sintiendo una amargura recorriendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, en esos momentos quería desaparecer del mundo, lo más antes posible, vergüenza era lo mínimo que sentía. Empezó a caminar dándoles la espalda a esos dos individuos que se volvían a vestir.

—Que rabia —Escuchó murmurar a Jessica —. Gracias Bella, recuérdame devolverte el favor.

Decidió no prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando, en esos segundos su propósito de vida era escapar. Y así lo hizo.

Empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible, no importaba que en poco segundos terminara en el suelo pero algo la frenó, una mano firme tomó su codo haciendo que tropezara por culpa de sus mismos pies, haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo la tirara hacia atrás, pero no sintió su cuerpo caer, un par de manos la había salvado.

—Bella, sólo… escucha —La voz de Edward la hizo sentir de nuevo algo extraño.

—"¿Qué te pasa?" — Pensó mientras dirigía su mirada al piso, no quería mirarlo. Se sentía tan avergonzada.

—Mira...

— No necesito escuchar nada —Susurró.

Trataba de soltarse de él para poder seguir su rumbo, definitivamente no tenía por qué y no quería escuchar disculpas de aquella persona que no le agradaba a medida de que pasaban los segundos junto a él.

—Es verdad Edward... suéltame —Aumentó la fuerza para poder soltarse.

—Sólo necesito… que me escuches —Ella decidió mirarlo a los ojos, mala idea, esos ojos la hicieron sentir nuevamente que sus terminaciones nerviosas se removieran, no estaba segura por qué era, talvez era porque la miraba a lo ojos, o talvez porque **era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella**, o porque su mano firme aún sostenía su brazo.

—Edward —Esta vez si que puso todas sus fuerzas en soltarse, pero no lo logró—. ¿Me podrías soltar?— Trató de no hiperventilarse al dirigir sus ojos nuevamente a los de él.

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta —Torció su sonrisa.

—Gracias —Le dijo Bella tratando de parecer lo más seria posible.

—¿Me podrías escuchar? —La interrumpió mirándola intensamente.

— No.

—Pero Isabella...

—No Edward, no necesito saber de ti y tu vida amorosa, además no tengo tiempo — Dicho esto se giró dándole la espalda al Cullen, que estaba muy confundido.

Siguió caminando.

Nada más desaparecer de su vista, Bella corrió como tratando de sentirse más liviana. Hasta que chocó.

—"No debo correr con los ojos cerrados" —Se recordó tapándose la cabeza, por el dolor—. Lo siento— se disculpó con la persona.

—No te preocupes —Y de inmediato reconoció aquella voz.

—Alice, que bueno verte —Declaró más tranquila. Y es que siempre se sentía bien en su presencia—. La verdad quería saber si ibas a estar ocupada este fin de semana, porque yo voy a comprar algunas cosas y pensé que, quizás, tú podrías…— Trató de aclarar.

—Claro, ¡Me encantaría! —Pero no fue necesario, ella lo había entendido perfectamente.

—Gracias. ¿Te parece a las cuatro? —La joven asintió—. Entonces nos vemos— Se despidió entusiasmada. A lo mejor aquel día sería uno muy bueno para crear fuertes lazos. Quizás, podría encontrar a alguien con quien apoyarse, dentro de su soledad. Aun así **el** **apellido de Alice no le daba la total seguridad para acercarse**, sin embargo nada perdía con probar.

Ellos, los hermanos Cullen, podrían ser perfectamente distintos entre sí. No tenía por qué juzgar. No, no lo podía hacer, pero el problema era cuando se detenía en aquel rostro, el de aquella persona que había decidido ignorar desde que lo conoció, que lamentablemente —Y no podía evitar ponerse roja con esto—, había encontrado con su torso desnudo, besando supuestamente al "Comité de Bienvenida" llamado Jessica.

—"Basta" —Pensó mientras se sentaba en su rutinario puesto en el aula—. "Recuerda que es un estúpido, que no te quiso saludar y que te ignora completamente… y ahora lo haría más, ¿Quién te mandó a ir en busca de Jessica? ¿Por qué no pensaste en Alice? Ella se ha comportado bien contigo, además…"

—Así que acabas de conocer a mi hermano en su mejor faceta, ¿No? —La voz de Emmett la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Trató de no sonar histérica, pero no lo logró. Maldición, Edward le había contado. Dirigió su cara, completamente ruborizada al puesto donde él se sentaba.

—Se fue —Le dijo Emmett adivinando a donde se dirigía su mirada—. No sé por qué... así que... ¿Mi hermano?

—Basta Emmett... Ha sido lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado —¿De donde había salido esa sinceridad?

—Creo que para él ha sido más vergonzoso, nunca lo habían pillado haciendo sus "travesuras" —Hizo dos comillas imaginarias con sus dedos—. Y ahora tú Bella— Le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro que la hicieron moverse. —¿Quién lo diría? —Soltó al viento, despreocupado.

—¿Quién diría que una persona como tú le supieras cada paso a él? Más encima lo encubres.

—Soy su hermano, es mi deber —Se encogió de hombros, sentándose junto a ella.

—Nunca pensé que fuera ese tipo de persona —Musitó como para sí misma.

—Es la edad, la situación, las hormonas —Aseveró Emmett, como experto en la vida.

—Tú tienes nuestra misma edad, y no eres así.

—Soy un año mayor —Corrigió—. Y no me has pillado en nada… por ahora— Susurró.

—No, gracias Emmett, creo que ya he visto demasiado.

—Bella, Bella... créeme, eso es poco de lo que podrías ver aquí —Ella le miró con los ojos como platos—. Y dime... ¿Desilusionada?

—¿Desilusionada? —Citó haciendo una mueca.

—Desilusionada Bella —siguió sin entender—. Bella...

—Lo siento Emmett —Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bella —Le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué Emmett? —De veras, ella no tenía ni la mínima idea a lo que él se refería.

—Bella —Soltó al aire con resignación—. ¡¿Te gusto... sí o no... Ver a mi hermano desnudo?!

Varias miradas se situaron en ellos, haciendo que ella se pusiera más roja de lo normal, y él soltando una carcajada que la hizo estremecerse.

—Vamos, admítelo —Le dijo.

—No, Emmett ha sido lo más incómodo y vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida —Susurró dando como finalizada la conversación.

.

Las clases siguieron y no volvió a ver a Edward, sólo a sus amigos y hermanos, y agradecía completamente no haberse topado con Jessica, aún no sabía qué le iba a decir o qué cara pondría.

—"Roja como un tomate" —Se respondió a sí misma.

—Entonces te pasaré a buscar a tu casa —Le dijo Alice mientras caminaban juntas al estacionamiento, al final de clases. No pudo evitar escuchar en la voz de Alice su entusiasmo—. No me mires así Bella.

—¿Cómo te miro?

—Como si ir de comprar fuera tu martirio.

—Sí, Alice… es un martirio —Le respondió haciendo una mueca.

—Mira… conmigo no tendrás tiempo para aburrirte —Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa—. Nos vemos mañana—. Le dijo mientras llegaban al auto de Rosalie. —Adiós Bella —La abrazó muy fuerte.

—Adiós —Le dijo mientras respondía el abrazo.

Siguió su camino que la dirigía a su monovolumen, —"Vaya que día" —Pensó mientras caminaba, siempre se había sentido cómoda en su rutina, se amoldaba tan bien a su vida, pero al llegar a Forks todo había cambiado rotundamente, personas que la ignoraban, que después lo único que querían era darles explicaciones, personas apasionadas por las compras, personas que no le importaban dejarla en vergüenza, todo, **todo en esa nueva vida era anormal.** —"Si Forks seguirá así, mañana mismo me mudo a Sydney." —Eso lo anotó mentalmente, definitivamente un Forks anormal no iba con ella.

Sacó las llaves de su auto con el compromiso de olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

—¡¡Adiós Bella!! —Un fuerte grito llamó su atención e hizo que se girara. Ahí estaba Emmett despidiéndola, agitando sus musculosos brazos.

—Adiós —También lo despidió agitando sus brazos, claro, no tan estrafalariamente como lo había hecho él.

No podía evitar pensar en lo relativamente cómoda que Alice, Emmett, y todos los demás _—_"Exceptuando Edward" —La hacían sentir, a pesar de todo, aún había algo que la hacía quedarse en aquel pueblecito.

-

-

-

* * *

**  
o**laa! Aqí subiendo, disculpen la tardanza. Esperamos que les haya gustado.

**A**claraciones:_ El prólogo está situado a mediados del año, casi terminando el primer semestre. En cambio, desde el capitulo uno en adelante, se cuenta la historia desde principios de años. Eso xD._

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios =)_  
_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

**W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

**.**


	4. Incontrolables Emociones

**_D_eclaimer:** Twilight no nos pertenece. =(

**_P_arejas:** Edward_x_Bella

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : aclaraciones x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

"Never Think" : Pensamientos

_Never Think _: Flash Back

**Never Think** : palabras importantes

-

* * *

**C****h**_**ec**_**k****M****a**_**t**_**e**

**By:** **W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

* * *

**-**

**_Capitulo 3:_** **Incontrolables Emociones **

**-****  
**

_"No podría describir todo lo que siento, ¡esto es tan complejo!"_

Era ya la hora, aunque el clima lo hacía parecer más tarde de lo previsto. Se puso su chaleco, y guardó el dinero requerido dentro del pequeño bolso que iba a llevar. Ya estaba arreglada. Siempre puntual. Igual que Alice, pues escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar.

—¡Hola Bella! —Saludó, muy, pero muy entusiasmada.

—Hola —Respondió contenta, y es que la Cullen contagiaba con su buen ánimo—. ¿Vamos?— Y tras lo dicho se fueron. —Vaya—. No pudo evitar decirlo cuando vio el ostentoso auto. —Vaya —Soltó de nuevo.

—Es un regalo de mi Padre —Le dijo, con una sonrisa.

— Vaya —Repitió de nuevo, admirando el Porsche brillante de color amarillo frente a sus ojos.

Sin decir palabra alguna se subieron, y Alice condujo directo al centro comercial. A sólo una hora.

—¿Cuántos minutos han pasado? —Preguntó la Swan.

—Como veinte —Contestó deteniéndose.

—¿Tan rápido llegamos? En el mío me demoraba mucho más.

—El monovolumen, ¿No? —Bella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Emmet dijo que era una chatarra motorizada.

—OH, que lindo de su parte —Expresó bufando.

—Es Emmett… es un niño en cuerpo de hombre musculoso —Comentó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Créeme, ya me había dado cuenta.

—Bueno… empezaremos en esa tienda —Determinó Alice, señalando a una tienda del primer piso—. Es mi favorita—. Empezó a caminar alegre, dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad. —Vamos Bella—. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

—"Presiento que será una larga tarde" —Meditó al momento de ver a su compañera moverse, expertamente, por todos los lugares donde había ropa.

Una prenda, dos, tres, cuatro, ya no recordaba.

—Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy —Habló Alice satisfecha—. Es hora de alimentarse ¿No crees?

—¡Por favor! —Fue todo lo que dijo, para dirigirse al lugar de comida rápida—. Esto es muy cansador.

—Te vas a acostumbrar —Tras lo dicho, Bella la miró casi con susto—. No te preocupes, no es tan malo—. Hizo un puchero, al no estar comprendida por la genialidad que tiene ir de compras. —Además estoy muy segura de que repetiremos ésta salida.

—Espera a que me reponga, Alice —Imploró, haciendo que ella soltara una risa muy melodiosa.

—Bella, no exageres —Fue lo último que dijo antes de pedir algo para comer.

Se fueron a sentar con bandeja en mano.

—¿Te vas a quedar para siempre en forks? —Y Alice no tubo mejor pregunta que hacer, para iniciar el diálogo.

—Bueno, la verdad, es por el trabajo de mi padre, nunca quise cambiarme —Detuvo su comentario al ver un poco de desilusión en los ojos de su acompañante—. Supongo que nos quedaremos hasta cuando sea necesario. Pero creo que de vez en cuando hace bien un gran respiro.

—Ya lo creo —Opinó Alice más contenta—. Y dime ¿Qué te han parecido los chicos?— Cuestionó como cualquier mujer.

—Pues… normales —Determinó segura, o intentando serlo.

—**¿No hay nadie que te interese? **—Aclaró la pregunta.

—Amm —Balbuceó algo incómoda. ¿Que se supone que tendría que decirle? ¿Qué desde que vio a su hermano semidesnudo no deja de pensar y rememorar lo sucedido?

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? —El tono preocupado la hizo salir de su ensoñación—. ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás roja—. Le habló mirando sus mejillas, y ahora su rostro entero.

—No te preocupes —Calmó—. Estaba pensando en una tontera—. Respiró hondo. —Y la verdad, no hay nadie de mi gusto.

—OH, ya veo —Fue todo lo que dijo—. Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Sí! —Y de un salto Bella salió del lugar, junto a la más joven de los Cullen.

—¿Ahora te alegras? —Le espetó Alice, con una mueca de dolor, claramente actuada.

—Sí, ésta es la mejor parte de salir de compras —Esta vez fue ella la que le tomó la mano, y empezó a caminar de lo más emocionada.

—Eres todo un caso Isabella Swan —Comentó de forma graciosa, ganándose una carcajada de Bella.

En menos de media hora la chica ya se encontraba saliendo del automóvil de Alice.

—Creo que tendré que ayudarte a llevar las bolsas adentro —Dedujo Alice, tomando algunos paquetes.

—Sí, son muchos.

—No son mucho Bella —Los ojos de ella se abrieron en forma de terror—. Se nota que nunca has ido de comprar con Rosalie y conmigo.

—"¡No! Creo que será un gran martirio" —Pensó—. Espero que sea en bastante tiempo.

—Lo sigo repitiendo… eres todo un caso —Le regaño en el umbral de la puerta—. Bueno Bella… ha sido muy entretenido ir de compras contigo—. Le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

—Gracias Alice, por haberme acompañado ¿Le mandas saludos a Emmett? Y le dices que me siento muy alagada por su cumplido a mi auto.

—Se lo diré, aunque no me pondrá buena cara por habértelo contado.

—Dile, que te obligué a decirlo —Le respondió Bella.

—Eso haré —Con un beso en la mejilla, se fue.

.

Y así pasó el fin de semana. Bella pensó. Y lo recordó. Avergonzada revivía, aquellas escenas. El sentimiento en su corazón se agrandó. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Por qué lo sentía? Quizás todo parte por el simple hecho de que jamás en su vida había visto algo así.

—"Seré cobarde, pero ni loca podré mirarlo a la cara estos días. Prefiero esperar un tiempo. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer"—Meditó.

.

Y el lunes llegó. Bella se levantó y con esa idea en mente entró en su instituto.

—"Sigue con tu rutina, sigue con tu rutina." —Cada paso que daba se aseguraba de todo lo que hacía—. "Seguirás con tu rutina y después te dedicarás a estudiar"—. Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras. Claramente estudiar por las tardes tenía buenos resultados, las últimas calificaciones habían sido excelentes, eso claramente le encantaba. —"¿Porqué piensas en él?, todo el fin de semana Bella, ¡todo el maldito fin de semana pensando en eso!"—. Se regañaba mientras caminaba.

Y ahí lo vio, con la mochila al hombro y apoyando la mayoría de su cuerpo en la pared, la reacción de Bella era evidente, en milésimas de segundo pasaron las imágenes del día viernes. Edward y Jessica, él pidiéndole disculpas, el contacto de su mano con el brazo de ella **y nuevamente sintió esa amargura recorrer todo su cuerpo.**

—"Definitivamente no tienen moral."

Se dio media vuelta, no quería pasar por ahí, delante de él, que la miraba de una forma que no sabría interpretar, y en un caso más extremo, que todavía siguiera con la idea de darle una explicación.

—Hola, Bella —Y nada más girar se topó con alguien—. ¿Vas a la clase?

—Hola Mike, emm, sí, sí voy —Y con él a su lado se sintió más segura para entrar al aula.

Pudo sentir su mirada clavada en ella, de incertidumbre, mezclada con reproche, ¿Acaso hacía algo malo?

—Sentémonos aquí —Propuso su compañero.

**Quizás, el destino no estaba a su favor, quizás la suerte ya no le quería ayudar.** Pero que Edward se sentara detrás de ella en verdad era algo que iba más allá de sus capacidades.

—"Concéntrate" —Se dijo respirando profundamente, ¡Como odiaba su mirada tan intensa y penetrante!

—Buenos días chicos, ¿Listos para el examen? —Expresó con alegría de siempre, el profesor Amderson alzando en sus manos una docenas de hojas.

—"Bien, ahora, si que no tienes que desconcentrarte" —Se ordenó.

Lamentablemente la voluntad de su plan se quebró y decidió girar su cabeza, solamente para mirar aquellos ojos, mientras una vocecita en su cabeza, mezclaba con los incontrolados latidos de su corazón, le decía: "¡Para Bella! ¡Para!".Y el tiempo se volvió lento, giró su torso con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, y ahí estaba él. Con su misma inexpresión de siempre, pero con un intenso brillo en su mirada.

Quiso sostener la suya, pero la mueca arrogante que se formó en sus labios no fue de gran ayuda.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? La hoja en su pupitre la distrajo, dándole nuevamente la espalda a él.

—Bien… empecemos —El profesor le dio la última indicción mirando su reloj.

Bella, repasó su prueba. Estaba fácil, ella había estudiado. Era cosa de confianza.

Confianza que la ayudó, pues terminó mucho antes de la hora indicada. Con timidez le entregó el documento al superior. Mientras éste le decía que saliera de la sala para mayor tranquilidad de sus compañeros, que aún no terminaban.

Se dirigió a su pupitre sin hacer caso a Edward que iba a dejar su examen, lo único en que pensaba era en salir de ahí, ¿Por qué no podía volar? Pues claro, su mundo no era de fantasías, tristemente eso era algo que ya había soñado muchas veces.

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Nuevamente lo que más odiaba. Ese par de ojos verdes, que aunque ella no quería aceptarlo, la miraban con más intensidad de lo normal, esa mirada que ni Alice, ni Emmett —que eran de la misma familia—, la hacían sentirse tan incómoda. Decidió no mostrarle alguna debilidad recordando aquella estúpida mirada de indiferencia cuando —podría decirse— "se conocieron". Así que lo miró, tratando de no mostrarse agobiada por aquellos ojos. Tratando de no mostrarle la frágil Bella que existía en su interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se miraban? Pareciera que no mucho, aún nadie se percataba de que estaban de pie en mitad del salón sin romper la vision. **¿Qué era todo ese estúpido juego?** Se supone que era él, el incrédulo que saldría enojado de la sala, enojado porque ella, Isabella Swan, había interrumpido en su acto amoroso, en donde no sólo los había descubierto, sino que los había visto de la cintura para arriba sin ninguna ropa y ella, ni siquiera se había preocupado de escucharlo después, arrancó de eso y le dijo: "No", que no, que no quería escucharlo, y eso era la mismísima verdad, no quería cruzar palabra alguna con Edward Cullen, sencillamente no tenía ni oídos, ni ojos para él, nada, absolutamente… nada.

Y como no tenía tiempo ni juegos para él decidió seguir su rumbo, tomar su bolso y partir.

Dio un paso fuera del aula, cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle. Edward ya había terminado, por lo tanto, al igual que ella, también saldría de la sala.

Edward estaría con ella, a solas. Y eso no sonaba del todo bien. **¿Mencionó ya, que era cobarde?**

Como si estuviera al borde de la muerte, empezó a acelerar el paso. Tratando de salir de ahí ¿Para qué corre? Si no era nadie de temer.

—Bella —Pero escuchar su nombre en los labios de él, era otra cosa.

Y como si hubiera oído al viento, siguió con su andar, cada vez más acelerado.

—No te escaparás —Y aquello la descolocó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna, sintiendo como se acercaba a paso cauteloso, como tal depredador vigila su presa.

—"Esto es demasiado" —Pensó, dando los últimos pasos para doblar hacia otro pasillos.

Y corrió, como una niña pequeña cuando busca la protección. Quería sentirse segura.

Con él, no lo podía sentir. No ahora.

Siguió corriendo, descontroladamente, no pensaba irse a casa, claro si recién era hora de cambio de asignatura, ¿Y que hacía ella? Corría, sin ni siquiera acercarse a la siguiente clase.

Dirigió su mirada a la persona que la seguía, trotando con paso calmado. Divertido ante la situación.

—Imbécil —Murmuró para sí misma, saliendo al jardín, tropezándose de vez en cuando.

—Te atrapé —Habló Edward, sujetándola del brazo. Asustándola.

—No, no, por favor —Repetía y repetía Bella, desorientada, dando manotazos al azar, tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

—Oye, oye, ya, cálmate —Le dijo soltándola.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? —Chilló, soltándose por completo, de él. Edward comenzó a reírse. Si no hubieran estado en esa situación tan incómoda, la hubiera valorado, pero ahora, no. Estaba absolutamente enojada con él, ¿Enojada? Sí, enojada, ¿Porqué? Aún no lo descubría.

—No te rías —Le retó.

—Es que… ¿Pensabas que te iba a hacer algo? —Preguntó con tono burlón, mirándola.

—Si, o sea, no —Vaciló algo avergonzada. Ahora caía en cuenta del ridículo que había hecho. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Esto es muy divertido —Comentó el Cullen.

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó hastiada, queriendo desviar el tema, de su, como ella lo llamó, confusión.

—Hay que hablar, de lo que viste la otra vez —Expuso, tan directamente, que ahora Bella, lamentaba haber cambiado la conversación.

—Ya te lo dije —Resopló, lo más seria posible, acomodando su mochila en su hombro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no Edward, que no necesito escuchar explicaciones, no necesito saber de tu vida amorosa, y nuevamente —Escucho sonar el timbre—. No tengo tiempo—. Tras lo dicho, comenzó a andar.

—¿Comenzarás a arrancarte de nuevo?

—No me estoy arrancando —Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo—. Pero no veo por qué me tienes que explicar, además, si es porque nadie se entere, pues, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie—. Declaró más calmada.

—En realidad, era para saber si te querías unir —Habló suspirando. Como si hubiera dicho algo irrelevante. Como si hablara del clima.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó roja como un tomate—. ¿Me estás haciendo una broma?

—Claro que sí —Respondió aburrido—. ¿No pensarás que era verdad?— Interrogó entre impresionado y animado.

Bella sólo le envió una mirada asesina.

—La verdad tampoco te iba a explicar algo en concreto, sólo me preocupaba el hecho de que lo comentaras con otras personas —Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y la verdad creo que empezamos mal, así que pensé que quizás podríamos empezar de nuevo— Propuso.

—Emm —Emitió. ¿Qué tendría que decir? Si no se esperaba nada de aquello. Estaba totalmente a la defensiva, y él le dice que sería bueno empezar desde cero—. Bueno, creo que está bien, pero yo no fui la que te miraba de forma arrogante y superior, ni nada de eso—. Articuló un poco molesta, por recordar aquellos días.

—No fueron buenos tiempos —Confesó con un tono de lo más tierno—. Disculpa por eso.

—De acuerdo —Cedió, un poco cohibida.

**¡¿Es que acaso, Edward, no podía ser más sensual?!** Esos labios, esos magníficos y sensuales labios

—"¡Basta Bella!"

A lo mejor era porque la imagen de Edward nunca se salía de su cabeza, pero definitivamente, no podía dejar de pensar en él, aunque era lo que más le pedía a los dioses, no, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, de repente, una pequeña partícula de sus pensamientos se iluminó, claramente era ella la que pensaba en esas estupideces, era ella, solamente ella, no había un Edward Cullen en que pensar, ni un Edward Cullen pensando en ella. Él era… una persona más, claramente con un alto ego, y con interés en aquellas muchachas que doblaban la medida de busto de ella. Obviamente, ella no estaba a sus alturas.

Y como ella no estaba a la altura... decidió, lo que más la caracterizaba… seguir su rumbo, seguir su camino, sin importar distracciones como éstas.

Caminó a su clase, sin importar dar finalizada la conversación. Siguió su camino de regreso.

—¿A dónde vas, Swan? —Le dijo él cuando comenzaban a recorrer el pasillo.

—¿A dónde crees que voy? No Cullen, no pienso encontrarme más parejas apasionadas por el resto de mi estadía en Forks.

—¿Siempre me sacarás eso en cara? —Cuestionó caminando a su lado—. Pensé que íbamos a empezar otra vez.

—No. No te lo sacaré siempre en cara. Sólo te lo recordaré en algunas situaciones —Habló con tono superior—. Tengo que aprovechar algunas cosas que se dan—. Sentenció con sinceridad.

—Aprovechada —Masculló.

—Lo mismo digo, sabes bien aprovechar tus ratos libres, ¿No? —Le miró de reojo viéndolo ligeramente incómodo ante sus palabras—. Pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón— Agregó indecisa. —¿Irás a la Push?—. Quiso saber, para hacer menos tenso el ambiente. Después de todo, era extraño verlo retraído.

—Creo que sí —Respondió—. ¿Tú irás?—. Interrogó con leve entusiasmo; ya más animado.

—Sí, me hará bien cambiar de rutina —Afirmó.

—Entonces iré, creo que será gracioso y divertido si tú estás —Declaró con cierta burla.

Bella le mandó una mirada de reproche, acordándose del susto que la hizo pasar instantes atrás.

—Muy simpático —Articuló molesta.

—Lo esperaré ansioso —Siguió, deteniéndose. Viendo el pasillo por donde Bella tenía que ir a clases. Y él no.

—Adiós —Se despidió ella, haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios.

—Adiós —Respondió Edward viéndola avanzar—. "En verdad estoy ansioso"— Pensó.

Definitivamente no tendría nada mejor que hacer esa semana, que esperar ese viaje.

-

-

-

* * *

**  
_o_**_laa chicas, espero qe este capitulo les haya gustado, a nosotras nos divirtió un monton, sobretodo la parte de la persecución ja! xD. Tambien pedir disculpas por la demora, estamos ya acabando el años y a los profes se les acurre estresarnos más ¬.¬; Ni decir del "bastardo sin corazón" de historia, qe nos qiere matar todas las neuronas u.u, __a todo esto, __pensamos matarlo... xD!_

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, los leemos con gran emoción =)_  
_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

**W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

**.**


	5. Difícil Realidad

**_D_eclaimer:** Twilight no nos pertenece. =(

**_P_arejas:** Edward_x_Bella

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : aclaraciones x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

"Never Think" : Pensamientos

_Never Think _: Flash Back

**Never Think** : palabras importantes

-

* * *

**C****h**_**ec**_**k****M****a**_**t**_**e**

**By:** **W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

* * *

**-**

**_Capítulo 4:_ Difícil Realidad**

-

"_El mundo allá afuera no existe."_

La semana pasó como si hubiera dado un paso más, tenía muchos trabajos y exámenes para la escuela, estaba tan preocupada en sus estudios que ni siquiera se había percatado de Edward, ni siquiera había cruzado alguna palabra con él, menos saludarlo. Aunque con Alice y Emmett sí había hablado después de la clase de Álgebra, el viernes, cundo se dirigían al estacionamiento.

—Entonces Bells, ¿Vas mañana? —Le preguntó Alice.

—Aún no lo sé —Le respondió con una mueca.

—¿Por qué? —Le espetó Emmett, con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, estaré yo para defenderte de Edward—. Avisó, levantando su pulgar de forma positiva.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Expresó haciéndose la desentendida, negándose a aceptar que Emmett sabía algo. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que él, en gran parte, ayudaba y encubría a Edward.

—Vamos, la pasaremos bien —Intervino Alice.

—Trataré de hacer todo lo posible, pero no prometo nada —Sentenció al fin.

—Yo prometo que no te pasará nada —Siguió con las indirectas el Cullen mayor.

—Con eso, sólo me haces dudar más —Bufó.

—Entonces lo que pasó fue verdad —Respondió sorprendido—. Vaya, esto es bueno.

—¿Qué? No, yo no he dicho nada —Se defendió.

—Si tú lo dices —Expresó claramente insatisfecho, con la repetitiva negación—. ¡Tengo una idea!—. Declaró más que alegre, y subiendo la voz.

—No Emmett, una competencia de lucha en la playa no es buena idea —Le lanzó Alice a su hermano.

—No me refería a eso —Respondió él, tratando de imitar los típicos pucheros de su hermana, aunque no le resultaran—. Me refería—. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa, muy maléfica según Bella. —A que ¡podríamos para a buscar a Bella!

—¡¿Qué?! —Le gritó Bella tratando de no mostrar lo histérica que estaba al haberle dicho eso—. No te preocupes Emmett, mi chatarra ambulante puede sobrevivir.

—¡Já! —El Cullen soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Bells, creo que es buena idea —Espera, ¿Le había llamado Bells?—. Además, tenemos que aprovechar, a Emmett solamente se le ocurren ideas una vez al año.

—¡Hey! —Le soltó resentido—. Mis ideas siempre son buenas y esa de la lucha en la playa también la propondré a los demás chicos—. Avisó seguro.

La Cullen sonrió encantada.

—Bien entonces a las doce te pasaremos a buscar —Le dijo a su compañera, dando por finalizada los disparates de Emmett y el acuerdo con Bella.

—Te dije que lo pensaría —Masculló.

—Nos vemos —Exclamaron los hermanos encaminándose a su auto, claramente no tomando en cuenta lo dicho por la Swan.

.

Siguió su paso tratando de evitar la mirada de Edward, no podía evitar pensar en que este fin de semana lo volvería a ver, fácilmente podría decir que no, pero no... Isabella Swan hacía siempre lo que no le convencía. Siempre elegía aparecer, decir palabras totalmente incoherentes, o sencillamente quedar desplomada en el piso en algún lugar. Y ahora, tendría que lidiar con ver a Edward, la protección de Emmet y muchos más.

El viaje a casa se hizo corto, siempre se hacía corto cuando se perdía en sus sentimientos. René, su madre, estaba en casa, siempre con su especial sonrisa. Ese tipo de sonrisas que te hacen contagiarte de alegría. Algunas veces Bella deseaba tener esa sonrisa, pues concluía, que le facilitarían mucho las cosas.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —Le preguntó su madre al saludarla.

—Podría decirse que... normal —Sí, normal, no se encontró con Edward escondido en una sala besuqueándose con alguien, pero si, anteriormente la había perseguido y ella había pensado que era un acosador. Sí, su día había sido completamente... "Normal".

—Bells, ¿Sabes? Quería hacerte una pregunta —Le dijo su madre un poco más seria, pero sin perder esa particular felicidad.

—¿Dime?

—Mañana iremos con tu padre a una reunión sobre su trabajo… El problema es que sabemos que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, ¡Hasta a mí me aburren! —Comentó su madre con un tono de dulzura.

—Mamá no importa —Reconfortó ella, tratando de imitar su tono.

—Pero, ¡Tal vez pueda juntarte con tus amigos! ¿Que tal con tu amiga Alice? Parece ser muy dulce por lo que me has contado.

Claro… ahora hasta su madre quería que hiciera planes para mañana. Primero Alice, luego Emmett y después su madre... pero algo la frenaba y a la vez, algo le decía que tenía que ir. **¿Quién entiende las cosas de la vida? **

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, tenía sueño, pero su mente todavía no podía procesar lo que haría en sólo horas, y su estomago no ayudaba mucho, con lo apretado y revoltoso que le hacía sentir.

A causa de su pequeño desvelo, despertó un poco más tarde de lo planificado, dándose cuenta de que sus padres ya se habían marchado. Se bañó con extraña lentitud, tratado de hacer eterno el momento, lamentablemente recordó su acortado tiempo que tenía, así que, a regañadientes terminó, y se dirigió a su pieza para poder vestirse.

Una vez presentable para salir a la playa con su curso, caminó hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Se cepilló los dientes y el pelo. Se miró al espejo satisfecha. Pensó en llevar algo para abrigarse, pues, aunque aquel pueblo se caracterizaba por su clima frío, ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

Observó su negra blusa, sin mangas, un poco ajustada a su cuerpo, en conjunto con unos jeans y unas combinables zapatillas.

Oyó el timbre sonar, y como por reflejo miró el reloj. Ya era medio día.

—"Que puntual" —Se dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, dispuesta a soportar las burlas e indirectas de Emmett, como también el cuidadoso interrogatorio que Alice le realizaba, para saber más de su vida.

Pero al abrir la puerta jamás pensó encontrar alguna otra posibilidad que, la que sus ojos veían.

—Hola —Le saludó con tranquilidad.

—¿Edward? —Formuló sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —Preguntó extrañado, alzando alguna ceja.

—Sí, o sea, no —Rectificó—. Esperaba a Emmett o, a Alice—. Aclaró. —¿Dónde están?

—No pudieron venir, me dijeron que te pasara a buscar —Informó hastiado—. ¿Y?—. Apuró.

—Ah, claro. Déjame traer una chaqueta —Expresó.

Su visita la vio perderse detrás de la puerta de alguna pieza, y sus pensamientos de inmediato se concentraron en su ropa, en cómo se veía en aquel instante.

—"Nada mal" —Aceptó viendo de reojo como Bella se colocaba una chaqueta, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—Bien, vamos —Le habló cerrando la puerta, siguiendo al Cullen, hasta su automóvil, aquel volvo que no se cansaba de ver de reojo todas las mañanas en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto sin decir alguna palabra, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y avergonzada a la vez, esas imágenes que no podía borrar de su cabeza y que lamentablemente hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran de un tono rosa cada vez que miraba a Edward a los ojos.

.

El resto del camino, cada uno se la pasó en su mundo. Escasa fue la vez que dialogaban, hablando de cosas tan irrelevantes como el clima, o contado alguna experiencia sobre una que otro paseo por una playa. Que en ambos casos, no eran extensos.

**Rara vez cruzaban miradas.**

Uno iba muy pendiente del camino, por el cual conducía, y la otra iba muy ensimismada admirando el paisaje.

Bueno… eso quería creer.

—Y dime, ¿Te gusta Forks? —Preguntó él tratando de tapar el silencio del auto.

—Mmm —Ella hizo una mueca, quería ser sincera con él—. No—. Le respondió con sinceridad en su voz y mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos en el trayecto.

—Ah, cierto. Se me olvidaba que estabas aquí por obligación —Murmuró como para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Espetó ella con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, de repente una imagen se formó en su cabeza.

—Mi querida hermanita, algunas veces dice más de lo que quiere y puede, sobre todo cuando está emocionada.

—Ah —Emitió tras pensarlo bien, a fin de cuentas ¿En qué le afectaba, que Edward supiera?

—No te molesta ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó él, bajando la velocidad.

Habían llegado a la playa y a lo lejos se veían algunos chicos, entre ellos Emmett y Alice.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ella lo haya contado… es que es el tipo de personas, que cuando están muy emocionadas no miden las cosas que dicen, además es difícil escucharlas —Declaró como simple excusa.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta que sepan cual es mi relación con este pueblo — Dicho esto salió del automóvil ya estacionado.

Edward la imitó, y en sólo segundos ya estaba a su lado. Los dos caminando en la playa, hacia sus compañeros.

Bella pudo divisar una fina mano blanca balaceándose en el aire, en señal de llamar su atención.

—¡Por aquí! —Escuchó gritar, y tras lo dicho pudo identificar la presencia de Alice.

—Adiós —Le susurró Edward mientras dirigía sus pasos a su hermano Emmett.

—¡Bella! —Gritó Alice mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla.

Definitivamente, Alice era más que una joven emocionada—. "Más que emocionada"—. Respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza mientras abrazaba a la Cullen.

—Que bueno verte —Expresó Alice.

Bella sólo asintió en señal de pensar igual.

—¿Por qué no pudiste ir a buscarme? —Curioseó.

Y es que, en verdad no era de las personas que pedían explicaciones, pero rogaba porque tuviera una buena razón. Porque, no estaba preparada sicológicamente para estar a solas con Edward. Ni menos que él fuera para su casa.

—¿Cómo supo donde vivo? —Se preguntó en voz alta.

—Yo le di la dirección —Declaró Alice—. Y bueno tengo una muy buena excusa—. Siguió, dándose la vuelta, para encontrarse con sus hermanos. —¡Em! ¿Por qué no pudimos ir a buscar a Bella?—. Le preguntó a su hermano, a su vez que se acercaba a él.

—Amm pues... —Balbuceó el mayor.

—Yo también lo quisiera saber, porque si mal no recuerdo me echaron, literalmente, arrastrando de la casa —Se integró Edward a la conversación, rememorando su abrupta mañana.

.

_Se despertó temprano, el sol como nunca se colaba por las cortinas de su gran ventanal. Era sábado y recordó que pronto tendría que estar en camino para ir a la Push. Tomó su celular que vibró al recibir un mensaje, sabía totalmente de quién era, no fue necesario ver en la pantalla... era de Jessica._

"_¿Que te parece escaparnos mientras todos están en otras cosas?". Leyó._

_No quiso responderle, claramente Jessica no quería sólo escaparse, obviamente quería algo más._

_Y él, no estaba para compromisos amorosos._

—"_Algún día llegara esa mujer especial"_ _—Le había dicho Carlisle, cuando hablaban del sexo femenino. Cuando él hablaba de Esme. _

_Y Edward, por muy ilógico que se viera, creía en eso, después de todo admiraba y respetaba a su padre. Le había enseñado todo, y de la mano, aquellos valores._

_Sabía que Jessica no lo era, que todavía no encontraba a esa mujer, y que, sin embargo, anhelaba conocerla. ¿Por qué Carlisle mentiría sobre aquello? ¿Porqué Edward no soñarlo? Simplemente tenía que esperar. __**Sólo esperar.**_

_Sonrió de medio lado, de forma arrogante. A pesar de todo lo referente a esa "Mujer especial", él no estaba muerto. ¡Claro que no! _

_Con aquello en mente, se levantó de un salto para ir a bañarse. Nada más terminar, bajó al primer piso para ir a tomar desayuno._

—_¿Y ustedes no deberían estar ya vestidos? —Interrogó a sus hermanos, que andaban todavía con sus pijamas. _

—_Ah, es que recién despertamos —Informó Emmett, de lo más tranquilo. _

_A su lado su hermana sonreía demasiado feliz para su gusto, lo que le provocaba cierta desconfianza._

—_¡Hay no! —Exclamó Alice, totalmente preocupada cosa que —Según Edward— no encajaba con su anterior sonrisa de satisfacción—. Se nos hizo tarde para ir a buscar a Bella. _

_Conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber de que algo tramaba y claro, Emmett la seguía, ella siempre lograba que el mundo le hiciera caso, así que, no habría sido un problema de que Alice convenciera a Emmett con facilidad. _

—_¡Pero Alice! —Gritó Emmett con su rostro iluminado—. Nuestro queridísimo, inigualable y responsable hermano puede ir a buscar a Bella, mientras nosotros vamos a buscar a Rosalie y a Jasper—. Si de actuar se trataba, Emmett, definitivamente no era el indicado. Edward ya sabía que algo estaban buscando sus hermanos._

—_¿Por qué yo no voy a buscar a Jasper y a Rose? —Se ofreció, no quería ir a buscar a Bella, no después de todo lo que había pasado, aunque no podía evitar una pequeña dosis de intriga, por esos ojos castaños que evitaban su mirada._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar Edward Cullen! Irás porque yo te obligo —Espetó Alice, ella, claramente sabía que su hermano respondería así, pero como no estaba para darle más vueltas al asunto, haría que saliera la "Mandona Alice"._

—_Pero Alice ¿Qué...? —Y ahora comenzaba la escenita de la hermana pequeña, mucho más que mandona._

—_No Edward, ¿Cuántos favores te he pedido en la vida? Cero, totalmente cero, así que saca tu humanidad de la casa y ve a buscar a Bella —Él no se movió—. ¡Ahora! ¡Y no te lo estoy pidiendo Edward Anthony! _

—_Anda Ed —Le palmó con fuerza el grandullón de su hermano, mientras le pasaba un papel escrito con la caligrafía de su hermana, la "duende diabólica"—. Esa es la dirección._

—_Edward Cullen... ¡Ahora! —Dicho esto le pasó las llaves de su volvo y lo empujó fuera de la casa—. ¡¡Y pobre que me diga, que la trataste mal!! _

—_¡Sí, Eddie, mantén tu camisa puesta, que ella ya quedó traumada con lo de la última vez! —Le gritó Emmet mientras lo veía partir en su automóvil. _

_¿Qué podía hacer Edward, contra la confabulación de sus hermanos? Nada. Absolutamente nada, porque cuando se unían, no había nadie que pudiera sacarles de la cabeza aquella nueva idea que tenían. Excepto Esme o Carlisle, pero ellos rara vez se metían en sus asuntos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo que ellos le mandaran, por el momento, puesto que no perdería oportunidad de pedir explicaciones._

_Miró de reojo la dirección de la casa de Bella, y tras un largo suspiro, aceleró._

.

—Em, bueno teníamos que ir a buscar a Rosalie y a Jasper —Habló Emmett, un poco nervioso.

—Ah, sí, eso era, lo siento de nuevo, Bella —Expresó Alice.

—No te preocupes —Y Bella siempre tan ingenua.

—¿Y dónde están? —Espetó Edward, que claramente no se dejaba engañar con facilidad.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, atrapados.

—¡OH, no! ¡Se nos olvidó ir a buscarlos! —Lanzó la Cullen, como último recurso.

—¡Tenemos que ir ahora! —Afirmó Emmett empezando a caminar—. ¡Ya volvemos!—. Gritó junto con Alice, al lado de su auto.

Y tan rápido como los vieron, se fueron. Sin decir nada más.

—Son un caso indiscutible —Susurró Edward mientras se dirigía a saludar a Jessica y a los demás que habían llegado.

Bella se quedó sola, mientras miraba la escena de cuando Jessica se lanzaba sobre Edward, para saludarlo. No sabía por qué se ponía nerviosa, por qué sentía una amargura recorrer todas sus extremidades.

¿Por qué se tenían tanta confianza? ¿Por qué ella podía acercarse tanto a él?

**¿Por qué en ese instante, cuando creía que todo iba bien, se sentía tan fuera de lugar?**

Sus ojos cambiaron el rumbo de su visión, tratando con ello, de alejar todo ese extraño sentimiento. Al hacerlo, se pudo dar cuenta de una presencia muy cercana de ella.

—Mike —Musitó, enderezando su cuerpo hacia él.

—Hola Bella —Saludó—. Me alegra que hayas venido—. Expresó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, yo también —Comentó con ironía, pero, su compañero no la pudo percibir.

—¿Me ayudas a descargar algunas cosas? —Preguntó.

—Claro —Aceptó de inmediato. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era una buena forma, para no pensar en nada.

.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó al lado de Mike. Si bien, lo encontraba demasiado carismático, y con claras intenciones de acercarse más a ella, era la única persona que le había hablado —aparte de Alice y Emmett— y tratado bien ese día.

—Eh, Mike, vamos a jugar fútbol ¿Vienes? —Apareció otro de sus compañeros, que si mal no recordaba tenía por nombre de Tyler.

—Am —Dudoso miró a Bella, que sólo asintió dando a entender que no le importaba que se fuera—. Claro—. Afirmó andando con él.

Se quedó nuevamente sola, observando el juego de los chicos.

Le causaba mucha risa ver a Emmett corriendo tras la pelota, y a Alice animando a Jasper, dando brincos más altos de lo normal.

De a poco aquellas conductas se hacían normales para ella, es más, de a poco, cada día, iba tomando más cariño a ese par de Alice y Emmett.

—"Sólo a ellos" —Se recordó.

—Hola Bella —Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Para su sorpresa, al lado de ella se encontraba Jessica, quien no le había dirigido la palabra después de ese pequeño "accidente", en el cual, su compañera, que le había dado una grata bienvenida, se había comportado bastante molesta con aquella intervención… Y ahora, la tenía frente suyo.

—Hola —Saludó por educación.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó sonriente.

—Bien —Contestó tratando de cortar el tema, pero Jessica no se movía del lugar—. ¿Y tú?—. Habló después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, por su presencia.

—Súper bien —Expresó con falsa alegría—. La verdad quería hablar sobre lo que viste—. Soltó de forma fría.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada —Avisó de inmediato.

—OH, gracias, estaba algo nerviosa por todo —Habló con exagerada interpretación—. No acostumbro a hacer éste tipo de cosas, pero, tú sabes ¿No? Edward es muy convincente cuando quiere—. Sentenció con maldad.

Bella la miró, y por un momento deseó irse de aquel lugar.

—No —Negó—. No lo sé—. Le dijo desviando sus ojos al grupo de chicos, que seguían jugando.

—Cierto —Le apoyó—. Aun así, te doy un consejo Bella... no te acerques a Edward, es mucho para ti—. Finalizó, yéndose de su lado, con la victoria plasmada en su cara.

Le había hecho pagar, y esperaba que con lo dicho se alejara de él. Porque Jessica no compartía.

.

Perdida y con la mirada ausente se quedó Bella, recordando la última frase que escuchó.

—"Es mucho para ti" —Se repetía, inconcientemente.

¿En verdad Edward era tan inalcanzable para ella?

Su vista, lo enfocó a lo lejos, discutiendo con Emmett sobre una posible falta no cobrada. Lo observó con cuidado, admirando por primera vez sus facciones, su altura, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo bien formado, que tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar por breves segundos.

—"Es mucho para ti" —Volvió a pensar. **Y le dolió.**

No por el hecho de que Jessica se lo haya dicho, ni por aceptar el hecho de que ella sea poca cosa. No fue nada de eso.

Sino, por la importancia que le estaba dando. Y eso significaba una sola cosa... Estaban surgiendo nuevos sentimientos y todos eran relacionados a Edward Cullen, que lamentablemente, no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa chicas! Disculpen los días de retraso, las vacaciones nos mantuvieron en otras cosas, aun así, aqí esta la continuacion n.n, ¡Ah! Odiamos la parte en qe Bells habla con Jess ¬¬, no tenía derecho a decirle eso... pero a fin de cuentas, nosotras teniamos la ultima palabra para escribirlo o no... y decidimos hacer esta escena xDD, asiqe no nos podemos qejar mucho =/. ajá cosas de la vida x).  
_

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, los leemos con gran emoción =)_  
_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

**W**r**i**ter_**'s**_.**B**a**r ~**

**.**


	6. Imperfectos

**_D_eclaimer:** Twilight no nos pertenece. =(

**_P_arejas:** Edward_x_Bella

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- ¡Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... ¡con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡¡Comente!!... con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Never Think- : dialogos y acciones

(Never Think) : aclaraciones x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

"Never Think" : Pensamientos

_Never Think _: Flash Back

**Never Think** : palabras importantes

-

* * *

**C****h**_**ec**_**k****M****a**_**t**_**e**

**By:** **W**r**i**ter**_'s_**.**B**a**r ~**

* * *

**-**

**_Capítulo 5:_ Imperfectos**

**-  
**

"_Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio, no lo digas."_

No podía evitar sentirse cómoda, ni tampoco evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro cuando veía a los Cullen disfrutar la tarde; cuando Emmett molestaba a Alice... eran un sinfín de cosas, que le alegraban la tarde en la playa.

Terminaron el juego y siguieron el día, disfrutaron cada momento, en especial el almuerzo.

—¡Bella, siéntate con nosotros! —Le gritó Alice unos pasos más allá, dando brincos en el medio del círculo en donde se encontraban ella con Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

Se acercó a ellos algo tímida, mientras caminaban todos a una mesa en común.

Al llegar, la no presencia del Cullen ya era evidente.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —Preguntó sin pensar.

—Aquí estoy —Escuchó decir, asustándola.

Es que, justo detrás de ella, recién había aparecido, con su porte grande y sonrisa arrogante. Y por fin lo pudo ver de cerca, haciéndola reaccionar de la peor forma: sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rosa, no podía impedir perderse en él, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo mal que se había comportado con ella los primeros días.

—"Qué estúpida ¿No?" —Se regañó a sí misma.

—¿Dónde estabas hermanito? —Le preguntó Emmett con tono burlón, queriendo oír la respuesta.

—Arreglando cosas —Expresó, y Emmett aplaudió interiormente por la neutralidad de sus palabras.

¡Siempre Edward sabía evitar este tipo de interrogatorios!

.

Estaba claro, Edward no necesariamente estaba tratando de arreglar el mundo, como si a él le importara mucho el calentamiento global; el calentamiento de Jessica, sí.

.

Emmett rió internamente, pensando en las acciones de su hermano.

Bella lo miró una fracción de segundo más, y se dio media vuelta, para tomar asiento. Edward la siguió de cerca, con un sólo objetivo. Sentarse al lado de ella... Y lo cumplió.

—¿Qué haremos después? —Les preguntó Alice, sentándose al frente de Bella y Edward.

Se percató de que ellos estaban sentados juntos... Y no pudo dejar escapar el pensar en lo bien que se verían como pareja, reforzando la idea descabellada que su mente había querido trazar un tiempo atrás: el plan que tenía preparado para ellos podría funcionar, sólo necesitaría la ayuda de Emmett y los demás, total, su queridísimo hermano Edward tendría que sacarse esa fachada de que todas están a sus pies, y estaba segura de que Edward no podría resistirse acercarse a Bells y si lo llegaba a realizar, le costaría más de lo que pensaba y eso la hacía estar esperanzada, pues, definitivamente para Edward era tiempo de cambiar, y quién mejor, que la recién llegada —que ya se había ganado el corazón de Alice— para dar un vuelco, uno positivo... obvio.

.

Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su hermano mayor, estaba segura de que él les diría algo, sólo con el capricho de molestarlos.

—¿Has ido a la sala audiovisual? —Le preguntó a Bella, de lo más normal, como siempre.

Bella pudo ver como Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que bromear de la manera más vergonzosa con ella?

—"Claro, es Emmett" —Se respondió a sí misma. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Responderle?—. Sí, claro. Aunque por breves lapsos de tiempo—. Aseguró algo divertida. Después de todo, si no puedes contra el humor de Emmett... **Únetele.**

Tanto él, como Edward parecieron levemente sorprendidos por tal contestación.

—¿Y tú, hermano? —Siguió. Si no podía molestarla, tendría que hacerlo con el otro.

El Cullen menor, lejos de matarlo, otra vez con una de sus miradas, sonrió complacido. ¡OH, sí! Cuando algo se le pone en mente, no hay quién se lo saque.

—También he ido —Soltó arrogante—. De hecho me he cruzado un par de veces con Bella.

La miró, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por lograr incomodar y hacer enrojecer las mejillas de su compañera.

Emmett, por su parte dejó salir una sonora carcajada. Mientras Bella trataba de reír. Al fin y al cabo era una de las típicas bromas.

Pero vaya que le avergonzaba estar en los comentarios doble sentidos de Edward.

—Sígueme el juego —Le susurró Edward, dejando que su aroma la hiciera reaccionar lentamente—. Es más Emmett—. Alzó la voz. —Con Bella hemos estado, más seguido.

—¿De veras? No me lo habías dicho Eddie —Le espetó el mayor de los Cullen, con tono burló, claro está.

—Sí Eddie, ¿Qué hacen tan seguido Bella y tú, por allá? —Alice apoyó sus codos en la mesa, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Edward.

De repente una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad surcó en su rostro, sí, su plan definitivamente tenía que funcionar, lograría, Emmett con ella, hacer que Edward deje de ser un "Imbécil".

—¿Eddie? —Preguntó Bella. Ahora, al frío Edward le decían... ¿Eddie?

—No les hagas caso Bella, es una forma de molestarlo, nunca le ha gustado que lo llamen así —Le dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, sí —Respondió Alice con un deje del tema, volviendo nuevamente su mirada a Edward—. Bueno... Hermanito... cuéntanos, ¿Qué hacen tan seguido en la sala de audiovisual?

La verdad es que la única vez que habían estado en esa sala fue cuando ella lo había encontrado con Jessica, nunca más. Es más, evitaba cruzarse por ahí, como si eso la ayudara a borrar ese incidente vergonzoso, pero ahora que lo pensaba... **No, no lo había olvidado.**

Pero, una duda apareció en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué, supuestamente, hacía Edward y ella, en la sala de audiovisual?

Una escena sobre ellos juntos, diciéndose cosas incoherentes —básicamente lo que había visto hace unos días atrás—, apareció en su cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar al instante.

En breves segundos, y después de recuperar la compostura, miró a Edward con reproche, sin evitar el carmesí en sus mejillas. ¡Que ilusa había sido al no percatarse de aquel pervertido detalle!

—Trabajos, apuntes, tareas... —Comentó sin importancia, notando con claridad, que su compañera ya estaba enojándose con el juego en que la hicieron participar—. Nada del otro mundo—. Analizó sonriente, esperando la mirada agradecida de Bella por cortar el asunto. A cambio sólo recibió el desprecio e indiferencia de su persona. —Que agradecida—. Masculló por lo bajo, viendo que ahora hablaba con Alice sobre algunas tiendas de ropa.

Haciendo un imperceptible puchero, a causa de la poca y casi nada importancia que Bella le prestó, su visión chocó con la de su hermano, haciéndole fruncir el ceño, disgustado, por la mueca divertida que éste tenía.

—¿Ignorado, hermanito? —Le susurró, haciéndolo bufar.

—¿Yo?... ¿Ignorado? —Respondió con un tono de burla en su voz.

¿Por qué se debería sentir ignorado? Era… Bella, la inteligente y sonrosada Bella, aquella que lo hacía intrigarse más cuando ella cruzaba su mirada con la de él. Pero sin más ni nada… ella no concordaba con él, no, definitivamente, no.

—Ella no es perfecta Edward —Murmuró Emmett adivinando sus pensamientos, tratando de ser lo más serio, así su hermano también le tomaría atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó el otro Cullen, susurrando a la vez, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara.

—Ella no es Jessica —Lo fulminó con la mirada—. Ni ninguna de las de tu historial.

—Eres un estúpido Emmett, ella no me interesa, para nada —Lo miró fijamente—. Simplemente no es para mí.

—No Edward, tú eres el imbécil —Nunca había visto a su hermano tan serio, ni una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, ni un tono de burla.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —La voz de Alice los hizo cortar la conversión, y sus ojos se dirigieron a los de ella, pero sorpresivamente, ella ya los estaba mirando, con intensidad, casi con odio.

—Permiso —Articuló en un murmullo—. Necesito tomar aire—. Expresó parándose, tomando su plato para alejarse sin ninguna palabra más que agregar.

—Bella —Balbuceó él, de forma inteligible, viéndola perderse entre la naturaleza.

Edward estaba seguro que lo había escuchado y extrañamente se sintió culpable por aquellas palabras dichas.

Gruñó sin tapujos, y es que no soportaba nada de eso, desde que había llegado esa chica, había tenido problemas, sucesos extraños, incómodos y cosas que antes a él no le habían importado en lo más mínimo, ¡Pero ahora! Parecía casi — ínfimamente— retractarse de todo lo que hacía y decía, **cuando de ella se trataba,** cuando su presencia estaba junto a él, cuando la miraba. ¡Que absurdo!

Pero cuando él dirigía todos sus pensamientos a ella… no podía evitarlo, se quedaba estancado, mirando esos infinitos ojos color chocolate. ¿Dónde estaba ese frío Edward? Aún estaba con él, y no soportaría que se alejara tan solo un poco.

—Bella —La volvió a llamar mientras la veía caminar sin ningún rumbo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Le oyó preguntar a Emmett, pero ni aunque hubiera querido responder, le hubiera respondido, pues ya había ido tras ella, con un trote casual pero rítmico.

Ella no sabía qué estaba haciendo, o qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Sólo una frase, la cual le había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo, queriendo arrancar: "Ella no me interesa, para nada. Simplemente no es para mi."

La misma sensación de ese día en la cafetería, un sabor amargo, un estremecimiento en cada partícula nerviosa de su cuerpo, pero ésta vez, un balde de agua fría recorría su espalda.

Llegó hasta un punto de la playa, en donde ya no escuchaba las voces de los demás.

No quiso pensar más en lo que escuchó, tonta era por haberlo escuchado, y más tonta fue por haberse interesado en cada palabra del Cullen; no tenía por qué interesarle, no tenía fundamentos. Dirigió su mirada al mar. Esperanzada de que aquella vista azul la relajara un poco, o hiciera alivianar ese peso que sentía en su vientre. Y se sentó en la arena, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos. Introdujo sus manos en la fina tierra, queriendo hundirse en ella.

Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrarse, solamente escuchando el sonido de las olas golpeando la superficie. Se quiso perder en el tiempo; perder la noción de los recuerdos.

Y con los ojos bien cerrados, suspiró resignada... nada tenía que interesarle, ni tampoco preocuparle. No, nada le tenía que interesar. Él tampoco era como ella, dos polos opuestos, que, aunque digieran que los polos opuestos se atraen, esa frase no quedaría en ella, **simplemente no era para él, y él no era para ella.** La Swan no soportaba los aires de grandeza y el Cullen... era solamente él.

.

El aire azotaba en su rostro, cálidamente; tan familiar para ella, que sabía no era el del mar, iba más allá de eso... era de alguien, a quien ella reconoció hasta con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió en una milésima de segundos, asustada, porque sabía con quien se iba a encontrar.

En frente suyo, estaba aquel ser, que supuestamente la había "rechazado", con sutiles y fuertes palabras a la vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó ella, percatándose de la cercanía en la que él se encontraba: en frente de ella, sus rostros a corta distancia, a tan sólo un par de centímetros, mientras los dedos de él acomodaban uno de sus mechones en la oreja de ella.

No sabía qué responderle ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Quizás... nunca lo sabría con exactitud, pues no vio nada en los ojos de ella. Quizás no eran necesarias las explicaciones; tal vez ella no lo había escuchado... sólo quería tomar aire.

Y con esa pequeña afirmación, se quiso asegurar de que ella en verdad no lo había escuchado.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó de forma casual.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Ella no quería ser respetuosa, cuando le molestaba algo, era difícil que se sacara de la cabeza aquel enojo. Además... ella no era perfecta, tenía derecho a enfadarse. Por eso debía agradecer el comentario que Emmett había expresado hace unos minutos.

—"Eres simplemente Bella, y debes agradecer por eso" —Le dijo una voz en su subconsciente, en un breve lapso de tiempo.

—Pues, saliste muy apurada —Comentó ladeando su cabeza, un poco incomodo con su forma defensiva.

—Quería tomar aire, y ya —Le espetó furiosa ¿Qué hacía el chico que, prácticamente, le había dicho en la cara que no le importaba nada de ella? Era fea sí, pero no tonta ni sorda.

—Pensé que... habías escuchado lo que había dicho —Habló bajito, tomando cierta distancia, sentándose frente a ella, esperando aclarar la situación.

—¿Escuchar qué? —Pero al parecer Bella no tenía intenciones de llevar una conversación agradable.

Sin embargo, Edward pasó desapercibido el tono ofensivo que ella usó. Y eso le aseguró de que ella no los había escuchado.

Rápidamente un plan se formó en su cabeza.

—Lo que le dije a Emmett —Buscó en sus ojos alguna señal—. Lo de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Alice—. ¿Qué había dicho?

Lo miró, confusa, eso claramente no era lo que él había dicho unos minutos atrás.

—¿Qué? —Logró articular con rencor en su voz—. "Estúpido"—. Pensó de forma clara.

—Claro, la fiesta— ¿Había una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward? ¡Estaba tan molesta! Y cuando dijo que quería tomar aire, no necesariamente era tomar aire con el ser que en esos momentos odiaba.

—Lo siento, me voy —Le dijo con rabia—. No soporto estar aquí—. Murmuró sin importar que él la escuchara.

—Espera Bella —Le pidió, con un poco de culpabilidad en su voz.

—No, Edward —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Era verdad, no soportaba estar ahí, y espontáneamente sus ojos se volvieron tristes. Se decidió a caminar, pero en el primer paso los brazos de él la frenaron, esta vez la estaba abrazando; sintió su torso, su torso casi perfecto acomodándose a su espalda.

—Suéltame —Le pidió en un susurro—. Es verdad Edward, suéltame.

—Quiero que me escuches —Le dijo éste, que aun no la soltaba.

—¿Y qué si no te escucho? No tienes nada que decirme —Quiso separarse de él lo más rápido posible, así que puso todas sus fuerzas en ello, pero no obtuvo respuesta, aún así una pequeña parte de ella seguía con los pies en la tierra, especialmente cuando estaba enojada.

No tenía otra salida y así que, como último recurso, acumuló todas sus fuerzas y le pegó un codazo en el estómago.

Ella no era Jessica o alguna otra, era totalmente distinta y no caería fácilmente. Edward Cullen era un imbécil, estúpido y mucho más. A su parecer.

Sintió el fuerte gruñido de dolor y pensó que estaba libre. Nada más erróneo.

Esta vez sintió su brazo atrapado por una fuerte y grande mano masculina. **Obviamente Edward no se rinde fácilmente.** Sin embargo, ella tampoco.

—Cálmate, sólo quiero saber si vas a la fiesta sorpresa que le haremos a Alice — Declaró aun adolorido, pero firme en su agarre.

Bella se dio vuelta bruscamente, para encararlo.

¡Ahora sí que estaba furiosa!

—Que mentiroso —Le murmuró con los dientes apretados de ira—. ¿Quién crees que soy?—. Le espetó—. ¿Acaso crees que me creo ese cuento? Sé perfectamente lo que escuché.

—¿Entonces oíste todo? —Y con aquello todo se volvió silencio, la rabia fue convertida en sorpresa.

Ahora, simplemente no sabía qué decir.

—Amm... —Emitió ella atrapada.

—Oye, con respecto a eso de verdad entendiste mal.

—Mira la única razón del por qué me enojé fue porque sin saber como soy yo me estás alejando, y bueno, si lo haces, bien, es tu desición, pero a mí se me haría incómodo porque estoy bastante tiempo en contacto con tu hermana, y Emmett me cae muy bien —Le lanzó, todo de golpe.

—Sí, creo que fue un comentario injusto —suspiró—. Creo que cada vez que tratamos de hacer las cosas bien, nos sale mal—. Le dijo, menos tenso.

—Resulta bien complicado —Le apoyó. Suspirando.

—¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos una última vez?

—Trato hecho —Acordó estrechando su mano. Tratando de ignorar el leve cosquilleo.

—A todo esto, no se te hace bien mentir —Aseguró.

—Ni a ti inventar —Contraatacó, caminando de regreso.

—Hmp —Bufó a su lado, ya más animado con el panorama que se le mostraba. Hoy había dado un gran paso.

.

Nada más llegar, Emmett apareció delante de ellos.

—¡Edward, te andaba buscando! —Exclamó—. Los chicos van a jugar béisbol ¡Vamos!—. Decía emocionado arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraban todos.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Bella, quien sonreía tímidamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa, esa que formaba cuando se sentía satisfecho con sus logros.

Hasta que sus vistas ya no se alcanzaron.

.

Bella suspiró cansada, nunca imaginó sentir tantas cosas en un solo día. Con los ojos achicados, se giró para ir a sentarse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse a Alice frente a ella.

—¡Bella! —Le llamó sin necesidad alguna.

—Alice —Le respondió más bajo—. Me iré a sentar ¿Me acompañas?

La Cullen sólo asintió, con su característica sonrisa, caminando ambas hasta unos banquitos cerca, donde se apreciaba a los hombres jugar.

—¿Te gustó el día Bella? —Interrogó.

—Sí, creo que sí —Contestó después de pensarlo bien.

—Excelente, verás que sólo es el principio —Determinó—. Estoy segura de que vendrán momentos mejores.

Ahogada en las recientes palabras de Alice, Bella se quedó meditando.

—Eso espero —Deseó, mirando a todos a su alrededor, con el atardecer de fondo, con algunos rayos solares acariciando el rostro de su posible nuevo amigo—. "Edward"—. Pensó con una extraña sensación.

-

-

-

* * *

**  
_o_**_la gente! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, culpa de eLiih u.u, y tambien de carlis, xD. Ya ya, omitamos ese hecho. Trataremos de actualizar más rapido :)._

**Incentivo** por parte de Carlis: A todos quienes dejen comentarios se les hará llegar un adelanto.

**Muchas gracias** por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, los leemos con gran emoción =)_  
_

_Chan-chan! x)_

_**a**__dioo~_

**.**

**W**r**i**ter_**'s**_.**B**a**r ~**

**.**


End file.
